Flying with Only One Wing
by WhiteCrow10
Summary: Prequel to Kyuketsuki. The story of Arthur Kirkland before coming to Sima and meeting Alfred and of his trials and tribulations. Rated M for non-con/attempted rape.
1. Prologue

**Hi dear readers! I am back again, this time with the prequel to Kyuketsuki. I felt the need to write a prequel about Arthur's past considering how little light is shed on the matter in Kyuketsuki. I am very proud at how many of you liked Kyuketsuki and thought that you should deserve a little treat as well. So thank you very, very much for following that story and enjoying it as much as I did.**

**For this fanfiction, I probably won't update it as often as I did with Kyuketsuki. Updates will be frequent but this is still in the works and it incomplete so far. This chapter is a short (and kind of pathetic) prologue to tease you for a bit. But no worries, chapter 1 will go up today as well. Thanks for reading!  
**

Flying with Only One Wing

A prequel to Kyūketsuki

Prologue

Everyone has their story, their origins. That includes me. I had a life before Sima, before the mansion, and even before Alfred. There was a time when I was human, when my heart was still thumping in my chest. I was alive once just like any other human. And there was that night, the last night of mortal existence…

But I'm getting ahead of myself. I will tell you the story before my death and the story of my re-birth as something more powerful than the average human; something that craved blood, something… horrid.

This is the story of my existence, the story of Arthur Kirkland, the former vampire of the Kyūketsuki mansion.


	2. Chapter 1: Humanity

**Okay, here's the first chapter. Excuse me for this horrible intro chapter... it's so short... D= **

Chapter 1

Humanity

Sometimes I wonder how far back I can remember. I was alive for at least two centuries so it's hard to recall some things, especially from my human life.

I was born in Anglind to my father and my mother, Reginald and Alice Kirkland. I had four older siblings; Angela, Angus, Malcolm, and Stephen. Angela and Angus were the oldest, twins with fiery red hair and sparkling green eyes. Malcolm was the second oldest and very intelligent, getting his blue eyes and blonde hair from mum. Stephen was a year older than I was, getting his features from dad like Angela and Angus. And I was the youngest, little Artie with his mussed hair and thick eyebrows.

Being the baby of the family, I was always looked down upon and trampled by my siblings. My brothers and sister were jealous of how much attention I got from mum and dad so they made sure to torture me at every turn. They always made comments about my eyebrows and how bushy they were, even though their eyebrows were thick as well.

Aside from getting tormented by my siblings, I lived a very charmed life. My father was a rich man that was respected throughout the country, his earnings spoiling his children. I grew up expected to behave when needed and I got just about anything I wanted. My dad went to work while mum stayed home to tend to us. My life was perfect… something you wouldn't expect from a man that lived through hell for most of his life.

My life began to change when I was about ten years old. It was then that my mother announced that she was pregnant with my younger brother Peter. My family then moved to Kliol in order for us to have more space for our growing family. It was in Kliol that I began to look into being a professor.

I worked hard in my teen years to study politics and literature. I was so passionate about becoming a professor, about being something that was useful to society. I earned my degree before leaving the nest at the age of nineteen to pursue my career. I stayed close to home for the four years afterwards, making a living on my own. I quickly became a man that was held in high esteem, respected more than my own father. The name of Arthur Kirkland rang through-out the town of Kliol, praising me and my work.

I was so proud of myself… maybe that's what got me in trouble, into this mess…

I remembered the night I was turned as if it were yesterday. I was out with my brother Malcolm for a few drinks to celebrate my success.

"To my little brother Artie," he smiled, raising his pint of beer. "Congratulations on getting this far."

"Thanks," I said, smiling shyly as I sipped my drink.

"What are you planning on studying?" Malcolm asked over his mug of beer.

"So far, I've been studying human interactions with the beasts of the night," I replied. "We need to know what these things are and how we can defend ourselves against them."

"Isn't that a little risky, Artie?" my brother asked, looking concerned. "What if you got killed?"

"All in the name of research," I said with a sharp nod. "I'll do what I have to."

"If you say so, Artie…" Malcolm sighed, sipping his beer. "If you say so…"

We finished after a few more minutes and left the pub, laughing as we walked back to my house. In a way, I miss those times with my brothers. I miss my family. No matter how much Alfred meant to me, I would have traded anything to speak with them again.

"I guess I'll see ya around, Artie," Malcolm grinned, ruffling my hair. "Ah, my wee baby brother has grown up…"

"Oh, sod off, you git…" I snorted, a small smile coming to my lips. "I'll make sure to write home about all of this."

Malcolm smiled and waved as he walked off, neither of us knowing that it would be the last time we ever saw each other. I turned back to my door, fishing for my keys in my pocket. I cursed, realizing I had left the bloody things at the pub. With a sigh, I turned and walked back towards the bar.

I never noticed the shadow that was following me.

I was half-way to the pub when a pair of hands roughly shoved me into a nearby alley way. I landed on the ground with a shocked grunt, looking up quickly at my attacker. I only caught a glimpse of his dark hair and skin before I was slammed into the wall behind me.

He was wearing a white mask, his bronze eyes glaring at me. He chuckled, the sound almost like a hiss. I froze at the sight of the fangs in his mouth and the hungry gleam in his eyes.

He suddenly dove forward and bit my neck, drawing blood instantly. I opened my mouth to scream only to be silenced by something being shoved into my mouth. I tasted blood and realized that he had placed his slice-open wrist in my mouth. He pulled away, leaving me to grasp my bloody neck. I stared up at him in fear as he wiped the blood from his mouth, my body quaking violently.

"Wh-who… who are you?" I managed to gasp, my voice weak.

He only smirked at me as he wrapped his bleeding wrist in bandages. He moved closer to me, grabbing a handful of my hair. Pulling me close, he flashed his fangs at me. My heart began to race. Vampire.

"Hello…" he chuckled, the sound like a hiss. "Professor…"

My mouth opened, my intention to demand how he knew who I was, but my question was replaced by a strangled scream. It felt like fire was spreading rapidly through my veins, burning me from the inside out. I fell to the ground, writhing and convulsing as the cells inside of my body began to rearrange themselves. I could feel every fiber in my body start to change, to take on a new form.

The fire in my veins turned white hot and all I could hear were my own screams as my DNA unwound and then reformed, becoming a new and different strand. My heart began to beat so fast that I thought it would explode and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Suddenly, the fire turned to ice and the pain was gone. My body was at ease, everything had settled into a new place. A pair of arms lifted me off of the ground, handling me like a ragdoll. My vision grew foggy as the vampire carried me off and I lost all consciousness, leaving behind all that I knew.

In that moment, the Arthur Kirkland that everyone else had known was dead.

In that moment, I was born again, beginning my new life as a vampire.

**Obviously, Arthur's siblings represent Ireland, Northern Ireland, Scotland, Wales, and (of course) Sealand. The twins are the Ireland twins, Malcolm is Wales, and Stephen is Scotland.**

**Also, I give you 3 guesses to who the vampire is. =)  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Pet

**So here is the second chapter. It's also kinda short and I'm not very proud of it... but it's good for set-up. =) I hope you all like this prequel!**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

Chapter 2

Pet

When I re-opened my eyes, I felt like I was coming out from the womb again. Everything was blurry and my mind was fogged. When I tried to sit up, my entire body ached and I forced myself back into a horizontal position with a small groan.

Despite my confusion, I tried to assess my surroundings as well as I could. I was in an old Victorian-style room with old, red velvet furniture and a lovely four-post bed with a cream silk canopy. The drapes were drawn closed over the window, making the room dark and musty looking.

"He's awake…" someone whispered from the shadows, causing me to hold my breath.

I held still as I heard someone getting closer and I tried to appear like I was still unconscious. My act must have been unconvincing because whoever it was kept coming until they were leaning over my body.

"Open your eyes, young one," they said and I slowly looked up into their face.

Bronze eyes met mine and I jumped back, remembering the eyes of my attacker. I sunk into the chair beneath me, trying to gain some distance between the person and myself.

"Wh-who are you?" I demanded, my voice shaking. "Where am I? What did you do to me?"

"Relax, young one…" another person came into view. "We know that you are frightened. We've come here to inform you."

I swallowed hard as the bronze-eyed man above me leaned away, studying my face.

"You wish to know who we are, yes?" he asked.

I nodded, trying to stop my body from shaking.

"My name is Toris Laurinaitis," the man in the background said. "This is my coven mate, Gupta Muhammad Hassan. We're here to help you understand why you're here." He held a hand out to me. "Here, let me help you sit up."

I hesitantly took his hand, letting him help me into a sitting position. I groaned as my body began to ache and Toris frowned, taking a seat next to me. He inspected my neck and I noticed that there were bandages applied to the area.

"You're no longer bleeding there," he smiled, peeling the bandages off. "But it will ache for a few days."

"Wh-what's going on here…?" I asked, my mind still a tad foggy. "What…? Why am I…? What happened…?"

"Be still, young one," Gupta, as he was called, said. "All will be explained."

"You're a long way from home," Toris said, as if he already knew about the situation. "And you're in pain. On top of that, you're confused." I blinked at him, surprised. "I can sense your troubled emotions, young one. You're in a place that is home to a coven of vampires."

My heart sank into my stomach. "I'm… what? Vampires?"

Toris took my hand and stroked my skin to comfort me. "You were turned and brought here by our coven leader, Sadiq Adnan. Gupta and I have been put in charge of watching over you."

"T-turned…?" I stuttered, my brain processing what Toris had told me. "You mean… I'm a… vampire?"

Toris nodded slowly and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I know that it's a shock, young one. But please, do not worry. Gupta and I will take good care of you."

I glanced at Gupta, who watched me with a calculating gaze. It took all that I had not to panic or scream. I was breathing fast until I realized that my heart wasn't hammering in my chest, as it should have been. The organ was completely still, not beating at all. I grabbed at my chest and tried desperately not to panic.

Toris tightened his grip on my shoulder, a look of understanding etched on his face. I glanced up at him, trying to conjure up questions.

"So… I'm dead…" I muttered. "But at the same time, I'm not. Why… why did he bring me here? Why me?"

"Sadiq's actions are never clear," Toris sighed. "But here's some advice, young one… Never question him. The last person who did… well, let's say that it took a while to pick up all of the pieces…"

I felt my throat tighten. This couldn't be happening… I had to get home, I couldn't stay there. I had to leave.

There was a sudden commotion from outside of the room and the door was flung open, revealing the man that had attacked me in the alley. Toris and Gupta were gone from my side, lurking in the shadows as the man entered. He smirked upon seeing my face, the expression sending chills up and down my spine.

"So you're awake," he smirked, walking closer to me. Something about his presence caused me to back up, pressing close against the couch. He cupped my chin and I shuddered, turning away. "Afraid to look at me?" He chuckled and then turned to Toris. "How is he?"

"He's still confused, sir," Toris said, bowing his head and not making eye contact. "But he will adjust in due time."

"Good," he smiled, turning back to me. "Leave us."

My heart sank when Gupta and Toris left, leaving me alone with my attacker. He smirked at me and leaned close, cupping my chin again.

"Good evening, pet…" he muttered. "I am Sadiq Adnan, your coven leader. You will do as I say without any questions, got it?"

I nodded slowly, my breath coming out in panicked gasps. Sadiq smirked again, his grip tightening on my chin. I squeaked in pain and his smirk became wider. His face became uncomfortably close and I tried flinching away but his grip kept my face there. He chuckled again, digging his fingers tight into my cheek as his other hand began to move somewhere else…

"Stop." I commanded, batting his hand away from my crotch.

"You're a feisty one…" Sadiq chuckled, his expression malicious. "But I'll break you."

His fingernails dug into my cheek, causing me to gasp. Sadiq smirked again but backed away, heading for the door.

"Toris," he called and the vampire was in the room in a matter of seconds, standing at attention.

"Yes sir?"

"Get some clothes for Mr. Kirkland," Sadiq commanded. "He needs to look nice for tonight."

"Yes sir," Toris said and was gone.

Sadiq turned to smirk at me, his eyes flashing menacingly. "Do as I say and you might come out alive…"

I swallowed hard as he left, shuddering as Toris came in with a bundle of clothing.

"Wh-what was that?" I asked as he handed me the clothes.

"That was Sadiq," Toris sighed as Gupta slowly crept back into the room.

"What… does he want with me?" I swallowed, feeling a lump form in my throat. "Why is he doing this?"

"Vampires have mates, like most animals do," Toris explained as he unfolded the Victorian-styled clothing. "We choose our mates and then stay with them for life, bound for eternity. Sadiq has always been trying to find a mate. However, every vampire chosen has ended up dead due to be… uncooperative."

"And… what does this have to do with me…?" I asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Sadiq has chosen you," Toris sighed, loosening my tie. "Shirt off please." I shot him a confused look. "I must clothe you. It is my job." I took off my shirt, the garment being replaced by a silk jacket. "Sadiq will go to any lengths to acquire a mate. Be careful, Mr. Kirkland."

I nodded as he tightened an ascot around my neck. "But… what if I don't want to be his mate?"

"Please, don't say that!" Toris begged, looking fearful. "He'll kill you for sure! Please, Mr. Kirkland, cooperate. I don't want to clean up after him again…"

I nodded, swallowing hard. "I-I'll try…"

_But I won't go quietly…_


	4. Chapter 3: Kuroi

**So here's the next chapter. Sorry it's late... . But a late Happy Halloween to all my readers! I hope you all had a great time. =)**

Chapter 3

Kuroi

Toris had successfully clothed my body with a rich blue Victorian coat and black slacks. I had to admit, the clothing fit well and felt somewhat comfortable… but I couldn't help but feel anxious. Toris was now escorting me to the foyer where Sadiq would be waiting for me.

This couldn't be happening. I was supposed to home, researching and writing. This had to be a dream. When I woke up, I would be home and everything would be back to normal. Angus, Malcolm, and Stephen would be picking on me for my bushy eyebrows while Peter would kick my shins… Mum would be crying over how her baby grew up…

But I was still in Sadiq's accursed mansion, still being betrothed to a sadistic man that would probably only leave scars and bruises instead of kisses and love.

Toris stopped, releasing my hand as we entered the foyer. The Lithuanian dropped to his knee upon seeing Sadiq, bowing respectfully. Sadiq smirked at me, holding a hand out for me to take.

"Those clothes suit you," he said, kissing the back of my gloved hand. "Toris did a good job."

"Where are we going?" I asked, my voice coming out weak and submissive.

"You'll see, pet," he smirked. "Toris!"

"Yes sir?"

"Prepare the carriage," Sadiq commanded, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Yes sir," Toris was gone, leaving me with the last man I wanted to be with.

Sadiq kept a firm grip on my hand as he led me outside into the cool night, leading me to a fancy horse-drawn carriage. The carriage was ebony, lined with a shining gold. The horses were pure white, red plumes adorning their heads. Toris ran over to the carriage and opened the door for us, lowering his head respectfully. Sadiq led me into the carriage, letting me climb in first.

I sat in silence as Toris took his seat in the front, taking the reins in his hands. The carriage slowly moved away from the mansion, the impressive structure slowly disappearing from sight. I looked straight ahead, trying not to focus at the man by my side. However, Sadiq wanted me to do otherwise.

"I hope you'll be on your best behavior, pet," he purred, taking my hand from my lap. "The event we're attending is of most importance to my status in the vampire community. I brought you just so everyone could see what a unique specimen you are…"

It was at that moment that I realized just what I was. He didn't pick me out of love or infatuation (although, I wouldn't have liked either) but he instead wanted me to show me off like some sort of prize. I was only an artifact to go upon his shelf, like a priceless porcelain vase. That was all I was to him.

In a matter of moments, the carriage stopped in front of another mansion, one that looked larger and more beautiful than Sadiq's. Its walls shined as if it were made of gold and the upper-most peak of the tallest tower was shrouded by clouds. The windows sparkled, velvet curtains gleaming in the moonlight. I was entranced by its beauty and wonderful craftsmanship.

Toris hopped down from his seat and opened the door for me, trying to give me a reassuring look. It wasn't working. I got out slowly and gracefully, waiting for Sadiq to exit as well. After exiting, he took my hand and kissed it, signaling for Toris to leave.

"What do you think, pet?" he purred as he led me to the entrance. "Lovely, is it not?"

"Yes… Very," I responded, keeping my tone emotionless.

"Wait until they see you," Sadiq whispered seductively, pressing his nose against my hair. "You're just so…" Sniff. "Perfect…"

I squirmed under his touch, my actions only amusing him. He chuckled and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. I didn't try to shake off his grip, I had learned from the last time. His eyes bore into mine, sending shivers up and down my spine.

"Behave, pet," he snickered. "Or I may be forced to do something drastic…"

He let go of my chin, allowing me to face forward. I felt my body shake as we slowly approached the entrance. I had to spend an entire night alone… with _him_. I had only been part of his coven for a couple of nights and he was trying to force me into… mating… There was no telling what he would try to do to me.

When we entered the mansion, my breath was taken away. The inside was definitely grander than the outside. The walls looked as if they were made of marble, contrasting to the gold of the outside walls. The floors were a shined wood and ornaments of alabaster graced the walls.

That was only the foyer.

The ballroom was a different story. The floor was made of golden tile, looking as if it had just been spun by the miller's daughter in the tale of Rumpelstiltskin. A magnificent chandelier hung from the ceiling, the flames lighting up every corner of the room. I stared in awe at the room before Sadiq pulled roughly on my hand, leading me through the ballroom.

I glanced around fearfully, feeling a bit self-conscious. Everyone else was staring at me as if I were some sort of slab of meat. I felt Sadiq's grip tighten on my hand. His little plan must have been working; everyone else was getting jealous of me, his prize.

"They're all intrigued, pet…" he whispered to me. "Good job."

"I didn't have to do much…" I snorted. "All I had to do was be paraded around like some priceless artifact."

"Careful, pet," Sadiq hissed. "I don't want to damage you…" To prove his point, his grip tightened to the point where he would have snapped my fingers. "Do not speak unless spoken to, understand?"

I nodded quickly, trying not to gasp in pain. He smiled, easing his grip. He had me and he knew it. I was Sadiq's puppet; if he pulled the strings, I would dance. I was under his control.

The Turkish vampire then led me over to a small corner where a petite Asian woman was standing. She wore a wondrous kimono of pinks and golds, the fabric wrapping around her slender frame and high-lighting her pale skin. Her hair was bobbed, cupping her chin, and jet black, like a raven's wing. Her eyes were a kind brown, soft yet powerful. Sadiq smiled at her, releasing my hand to approach her and greet her.

"Sakura, my dear!" he greeted, kissing her pale hand. "How wonderful it is to see you!"

"Konban wa, Sadiq-san," Sakura smiled, bowing her head slightly. "I enjoy seeing you again." Her eyes wandered over to me, her gaze curious. "Dare desu ka?"

"Excuse my terrible manners, my lady," Sadiq smiled, pulling me closer. "This is Arthur Kirkland. He's new to my coven."

"Nice to meet you…" I stuttered, reaching out to shake her hand.

"Hajimemashite," she smiled, bowing instead of taking my hand.

I let my arm fall awkwardly at my side, remaining silent as Sadiq talked with her. He ignored my presence as he shamelessly flirted with the girl, seeming to completely forget about his intentions for me. Such a shallow and uncaring man… No wonder he had no luck getting mates.

Sakura, however, seemed unaffected by his advances. I watched as she brushed aside every attempt and every comment, paying them no mind. She didn't care for him at all, her movements proved it. Judging from what I saw of her movements, she couldn't have cared less if he had dropped off of the face of the Earth.

Sadiq then turned back to me, his eyes sly and glinting with malice. He took my hand and kissed it, letting his fangs catch on my gloves. His hand caressed my cheek, his smile malicious and plotting.

"How are you doing so far, pet?" he asked. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"It's… I'm fine…" I muttered, not meeting his eyes. "It is… lovely here."

"Glad to hear it," Sadiq smiled, pulling me close. "How about a dance?"

"I don't know how…" I lied, turning away from him. I had to get away. I would dance with anyone as long as it wasn't him.

"You can learn…" Sadiq hissed, his grip threatening to break my fingers. "Come, pet, dance."

Sakura shot me a pitied look as Sadiq dragged me onto the ballroom floor, holding me close. Normally, someone would call such a situation romantic. It was anything but. His grip was tight on my hand and his arm was wrapped possessively around my waist. He sent out a message to everyone else in the room: This one's mine.

"Do you know of your purpose, pet?" Sadiq asked me, his voice a slight purr.

"Am I supposed to?" I countered as we twirled around the room.

"You're so difficult…" he chuckled. "I have chosen you, Arthur. You will be my mate."

"Mate…" I muttered. The word made me uneasy. I already knew what Sadiq wanted for me but… the reoccurrence of the subject made my insides shudder. Something was going to happen… something horrible. Sadiq wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Forever bound," he whispered and my blood froze in my veins. "Mine for eternity…"

I froze in his grip and he smirked at me, possibly sensing my fear. He laughed and twirled me around, catching me and bending over so that I was parallel to the floor.

"Look, pet," Sadiq snickered, his eyes flickering to a giant mirror placed on the wall across from us. "Look at mirror."

I looked and there was nothing staring back at me. To the mirror, the room was empty. The mirror would not reflect our damned souls to the rest of the world, showing just how far gone we were.

"You have nothing left…" Sadiq whispered to me as I stared at the empty glass. "Even the mirror has forgotten your face. But I know who you are… I have everything that you will ever need." He stood erect again, pulling me up with him. "_I am_ everything you will ever need in this world."

"But… my family…" I whispered, not meeting his cold eyes.

"They think you're dead," Sadiq hissed to me, filling my head with lies. "And if you went back to them, what would they do once they found out? They wouldn't want you anymore…"

"No," I protested. "That's not true…"

"Arthur, look at me," he sighed, grabbing my chin to make me meet his eyes. "I will always be here… you can always count on me…"

I felt torn. Just a moment ago, he was trying to hit on some girl and now he was whispering sweet nothings into my ear. Then again, he was right; I had _nothing_. My family wouldn't take me back, especially since I was a… monster. For a moment, I began to believe Sadiq was right. Maybe he was the only thing I had left in the whole world…

"Then will you, pet?" he asked, whispering in my ear. "Will you become one with me?"

All feelings of self doubt were gone in an instant. I needed to get away from him. My blood boiled and I pulled my hand away, trying to turn away from him.

"Let go," I hissed as he clung to my hand.

"Not so fast, _pet_…" Sadiq said with a smirk. "I don't care how long it takes but you _will _be mine…"

I tried pulling away again, only for him to tug sharply on my fingers. With a yelp, I turned back to him with a glare. "Let go of me!"

A small growl came from his throat as he glared back at me, his gaze making my legs weak. His pulled me back to him, his face inches away from mine.

"You. Are. Mine."

My blood froze in my veins. This was a new side to Sadiq that I had never seen before. His eyes had a murderous intent to them, the bronze now a blood red. I began to fear for my life. He could kill me if he wanted to, right at that moment.

"Sadiq-san…"

I looked over to see Sakura approaching us, her expression curious. Sadiq released my throbbing fingers to bow to her.

"Milady…" he muttered, his anger flaring down. "How may I be of service to you?"

"I wish to speak to Arthur-san," the Japanese vampire said, catching my fearful expression. "Do not be worried. It isn't anything too serious."

Sadiq glanced at me, a possessive gleam in his eye. "Very well," he said after thinking it over. "I will leave you two alone."

A weight seemed to leave my chest after he left; I could breathe again. I turned to Sakura, bowing like Sadiq had. "Milady."

"Please, no need for formalities," she said with a small smile. "Would you mind following me outside to the balcony?"

"Not at all, milady," I responded as she led me to the outside balcony.

"Please, call me Sakura," she said, touching my hand. "Arthur-san, I wish to ask you an important question."

"I don't mind if you do," I muttered.

"It's about Sadiq-san," she said. "I want to know… how has he been treating you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Sadiq-san… tends to act very possessive over who he chooses to be his mate," Sakura explained. "He usually acts jealous of a mate's interaction with other people… and it never ends well. My friend, Athena Karpusi, was his last choice. We made plans to run far away from this area but he got to her before I could…"

I felt my throat tighten. I was right; Sadiq would go to any lengths to keep me under his heel. As long as I was "his", there was no telling what he would do.

"Please, Arthur-san," Sakura warned, looking at me straight in the eye. "Be careful around Sadiq-san. I don't want to see anyone else get hurt."

"I'll try, Sakura…" I whispered. "But… I don't want this…"

"I know," she sighed. "Arthur-san, I promise that I will help you whenever I can. For now, be strong."

"Arthur, we're leaving!" Sadiq called from inside.

I looked at Sakura, reluctant to leave.

"Go," she said with a soft smile. "Trust me, you will remain unharmed."

I nodded, unsure of what she meant, and turned to go back inside. Sadiq immediately took my hand and led me out of the mansion where our carriage awaited us. I looked around nervously; Toris was nowhere to be found.

"Get in," Sadiq commanded, pulling me towards the carriage.

I obeyed his command, opening the door and sliding in. I pressed my shoulder up against the opposite door, hoping to get as much space between Sadiq and I as possible. He slid in after me, closing the door firmly. His eyes flickered over to me, hungry and cat-like.

"Lie down."

"What…?" I gasped.

"I said, lie down," he snapped, glaring at me.

I obeyed, lying on my back as I tried to spread out as much as I could along the carriage seat. Alarms bells started to go off in my head when he leaned over me, straddling my hips. He smirked, his fangs twinkling in the dark as he looked down at me.

"You will be mine, pet…" he hissed. "You will."

I lied to Alfred when I told him I had never kissed someone before. Well, sort of… I had never been kissed like Alfred had kissed me. The kisses I had before had never held such love like Alfred's kisses had.

When Sadiq kissed me, it was another form of possession. He was telling me that I belonged to him with every forceful kiss. I was being invaded instead of being loved. Therefore, my first kiss would always be Alfred.

In the carriage, Sadiq had forced one of his possessive kisses on me. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to ignore the unpleasant feeling that made my stomach clench. I tried to push him off but he remained in place, trying to push his tongue down my throat. I made a strangled sound of protest, beating my fists against his chest. My blows didn't affect him and he retaliated by holding my arms down.

Sadiq leaned back, a snarl on his lips. He pressed down on my arms hard enough to where I thought that they would break. I yelped in pain and he chuckled, amused by my pain. With one swift move, he tore off my ascot and tore my shirt open as I squirmed helplessly underneath him.

His lips crushed against mine again as I struggled, bucking and kicking at him. Sadiq's free hand went to my trousers, threatening to tear them off as well. I panicked even more as I felt him rub against me, feeling something hard brush against my leg. He was going to…

"Sadiq? Sir? Are you in the carriage?"

Sadiq pulled away abruptly, sitting up straight in his seat. He growled to himself as I shrank into my corner of the carriage, gathering my ruined clothes around me. Toris was back, thank the Lord…

"Sir?" the Lithuanian asked, popping his head inside the carriage. "I presume that we're leaving?"

"Yes," Sadiq fumed. "We're leaving."

"Yes sir," Toris nodded, hopping into his seat… but not before throwing a worried look at me.

My arms ached and were probably bruising and once the carriage lurched forward, I squeaked in pain since the motion aroused some new-found wounds. Sadiq shot a glare at me, meaning "Next time, you're mine…" I looked away, watching the mansion as we left.

My eyes widened at what I saw. Sakura was standing at the foot of the mansion, waving at me as we left. Her eyes held a knowing look to them as if she knew what Sadiq was planning. She must have sent Toris to get the carriage, therefore saving my arse.

I sighed in relief. Whoever she was, she was definitely on my side. I had successfully avoided Sadiq's advances… for now. As long as I was part of his coven, he could do whatever he wanted to me. I just had to keep going, I couldn't give in.

I would walk through the flames and come out unscathed.

**So, just in case you're wondering, Sakura is the gender-bent version of Kiku. I'll give a reason for her being there later but just for now, I'll let ya know that she's important. ;) Hope you all liked this chapter and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4: Itadakimasu

**I'm back again! Sorry for being a teeny bit late with this one... . I know, the title of this chapter seems kinda silly. Itadakimasu is something the Japanese say right before eating and, if I remember right, it literally means "time to eat". For this chapter, it has a double meaning... said meaning being a little dark. Black humor, I guess you could call it. **

**And I'm sorry to all the Turkey fans out there... I don't like making certain Hetalia characters evil because I love them all so much. But I had no other character that would fit the bill and that I hadn't already used in Kyuketsuki. I also wanted a connection to Gupta/Egypt and since Turkey and Egypt are usually grouped together, I thought that it made sense. **

**But aside from that, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Om nom nom...  
**

Chapter 4

Itadakimasu

I felt slight relief when the carriage finally stopped at Sadiq's mansion. This meant that I would be able to go to my own room, away from Sadiq… in solitude. It was something I was dying for, something I was desperate for especially after Sadiq had tried to…

I shook my head. No, I wasn't going to think about that now. I had to focus on keeping a level head and figure out a way to get myself out of this mess. All I had to do was to keep from becoming bound to Sadiq and then run away as far as I could.

Toris leapt down from his seat, once again opening the door for me. He sent me a concerned and sympathetic look as I exited the carriage. It was a look that said, "I'm sorry that you're in this position… Please survive…"

Sadiq came out and walked closely behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I tensed up and he smirked, a small chuckle rumbling in the back of his throat.

"That was a close one wasn't it, pet?" he purred, his eyes burning a hole through me.

I chose not to answer, swinging my head away from him. This made him angry and he grabbed my face, forcing me to look into his smoldering eyes.

"Now, you listen here, pet," Sadiq growled. "I want no funny business. I know that what happened tonight wasn't a coincidence. You had _someone _that was helping you, I know it. And once I find out who, I'll tear the both of you to pieces. Got it?" His finger nails dug into my cheek when I didn't answer. "Do you have anything to say to that?"

"My name is _Arthur_," I snarled, glaring daggers at him. "Remove your hands from me, you worm-ridden piece of filth!"

Sadiq's nostrils flared and he removed his hand… only to bring it up again, striking me across the face. I fell to the ground with a pained yelp, holding my injured cheek. It hurt to touch the area and I wouldn't have been surprised if it had instantly bruised.

"You will not talk to me in such a manner," he hissed, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and bringing his face dangerously close to mine. "Know your place."

He then flung me aside like a ragdoll, stalking off and leaving me lying helplessly on the floor. Toris walked in, composed until he saw my broken body on the ground. He gasped and rushed to my side, helping me up.

"Sir!" the Lithuanian vampire gasped. "What happened? Oh, you didn't make him mad, did you? I told you not to…"

"I'm fine, Toris…" I sighed, ignoring the pain in my cheekbone. "Please, call me Arthur…"

"Oh dear…" he whimpered, catching a glimpse of my battered cheekbone. "You made him mad…"

"Is it that bad?"

"It's completely black… and you're bleeding!" Toris said, fretting over my apparent wounds. "Oh dear, oh dear… I'm going to have to clean you up."

He lifted me up, supporting my body on one shoulder as he carried me back to my room. As Toris led me up the stairs, I started to feel the extent of my wounds. I had underestimated Sadiq's vampiric strength; when he had thrown me on the ground, it had resulted in some possible bruises and maybe even some cracked bones. I groaned in pain with each step, Toris shooting me a concerned look every time I made a noise of discomfort.

We finally reached my room and he opened the door carefully, trying not to drop me as he did so. We stumbled in awkwardly, Toris laying my aching body on the bed carefully. He frowned as he looked over my wounds, gingerly touching a bloody scrape below my eye.

"You don't need much in the way of bandages," he frowned. "But you should rest for now. I'll get Gupta to bring you some bandages."

He left, leaving me to stare at the dark ceiling. I sighed, touching my bruised cheek. At that moment, I wasn't sure if I would make it out in one piece…

The door creaked open again and Gupta entered, bandages in hand.

"Good evening," I greeted from the bed. He nodded in acknowledgment and started to bandage my wound. "You don't talk much, do you?" He ignored my question, pressing a bandage across the scrape. "Why are you here?"

"I am meant to be your care-taker," Gupta replied, his voice even and monotonous. "My master has said it is my job and it shall be so."

"So that's how you see him?" I asked. "Your master." Gupta nodded and I frowned. "Why? He doesn't deserve your respect! He only rules out of…!"

I stopped, staring at the Egyptian vampire's blank face as a thought occurred to me. "Out of fear…" I finished in a whisper.

"Please, get some rest, sir," Gupta muttered, not meeting my eyes. "You will need it."

I shot a sad look at his back as he left, leaving me with a numb feeling. So that was how Sadiq ruled his coven, by fear. He could slap around anyone he wanted as long as things were the way he wanted them. I sighed as I let sleep take me; maybe this is what they meant when they said vampires were damned souls…

…

I woke from a frightening nightmare, cold sweat racing down my brow. I shook as I recalled the events that made me scream until I awoke. In my dream, I saw a young man with sky blue eyes and golden hair. He had smiled at me, his gaze soft and loving, and touched my cheek gently, as if I were made of porcelain.

"Don't cry, Arthur…" he had whispered to me. "I love you…"

He had kissed me and I remember feeling over-joyed. My cold, dead heart had felt warm again, as if it would start beating at any moment. When I pulled away to look into his cerulean eyes, I faced dead pits and he fell over, his body broken and bloody. I had looked above him to see Sadiq standing over me as I held the man's dead body. The vampire's eyes had glinted in amusement and he had smirked, making my insides twist.

"You're mine, pet…" he had hissed. "Only MINE."

That was when he had pounced on me, holding me down as he fulfilled his wants as a child cried in the background… I woke up before it could have gotten any worse but the dream still haunted me.

Who was the blonde man that had loved me and kissed me tenderly? I had never seen him before and as of now, he seemed like a mystery to me. Did he really exist? The thought made my insides twist and my face heated up. If he did, then I could be free. If I found a mate before Sadiq could get to me…

There was a small knock at my door and I looked up at the door, clearing my throat. "Come in."

Gupta entered, holding a tray in hand. His face was as blank as usual but his eyes seemed to hold some sort of anxiousness to them.

"Good morning," he muttered. "Are you feeling well, sir? I thought I heard screaming."

"It was nothing…" I sighed, taking a cup of tea from the tray. "Just a nightmare, that's all."

Gupta cocked his head to the side, looking genuinely curious. "You have those?"

"Of course I do," I said, taking a sip of tea. "Are you saying you don't have any?"

"Not anymore…" he said, shaking his head. "I had them a long time ago but after I was turned, I stopped having them."

"So vampires don't dream?"

"They're not supposed to," Gupta told me. "You surely are different, Arthur." He paused to think, looking up at the ceiling. "Maybe… no, it couldn't be."

"What?" I asked. "What is it?"

"It is possible that you are gifted," he told me with an unblinking gaze. "It hasn't occurred in a while but some vampires possess qualities that others don't. It is possible that your dreams are actually visions of times to come."

I looked into the swirling liquid in my cup. Visions of the future? Then did that mean that the young man in my dream was real? Excitement bubbled in my stomach. If he existed, then I could find him! I could find him and be his until the end of time. But then I remembered the other part of my dream and my stomach sank. Sadiq… Sadiq had killed him. If I tried to obtain happiness, Sadiq would stop at nothing than to tear everything I had to shreds.

"Gupta…?" I whispered. "Why is Sadiq so desperate for a mate?"

"It's something we don't really understand ourselves," the Egyptian vampire said, setting the tray down on my bedside table. "Like all creatures, we feel the need to have someone with us. Most things in nature need it for reproductive purposes while we use it for both a bearer of children and a partner for life. It is a very strong bond that determines who we are meant to mate with."

"Meant to mate?" I asked. "But… what if one doesn't want to be the other's mate? Is it against nature's law?"

Gupta blinked at me and then started to look thoughtful. "Possibly…"

I sighed, downing more of my tea. I still had a chance against Sadiq. If I could just buy enough time so that I could get out…

"Arthur, sir…" Gupta suddenly said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I almost forgot but you have to feed."

"Feed…?" I felt the blood drain from my face. No… I couldn't do that. I couldn't drink _blood,_ especially from a living thing. I shook my head violently. "No… I-I can't!"

"You have to," Gupta frowned. "Please, Arthur… I don't want to see you waste away. You'll die if you don't feed."

"I can't!" I protested. "I don't want to kill anyone…"

"It's not alive," Gupta assured me. "I was told that to make you feel comfortable, they would kill your prey first. Please, you must!"

I thought to myself. Already dead? Well, maybe that wouldn't be so bad… It definitely wouldn't make a dent on my conscience. But the _blood…_

"A-all right…" I croaked, rising from bed. "I'll do it."

Gupta nodded and moved for the door. "Let me know when you are ready."

I nodded and he left, leaving me to change into some clean clothing. As soon as I was done, I opened my door and Gupta led me down to the lower levels of the mansion. I saw Toris as we walked to what would be called the feeding chamber. He looked frightened and his eyes held some pity to them, making my skin crawl. Would it really be that bad? After all, the prey would already be dead.

Right?

My stomach started to twist in knots as Gupta led me deeper into the bowels of the mansion. Toris' face was still bothering me, still at the back of my mind. Why was he so concerned? Did it have to do with last night? Or maybe this morning?

"We're here," Gupta muttered and I snapped out of my thoughts.

The chamber was dark, resembling a medieval dungeon. I could see blood that had probably been on the walls for more than a century. A thick smell wafted through the dark halls, reaching my nose and making my mouth water. It made me feel… hungry.

Sadiq was waiting there for us, his bronze eyes boring into my head. It made me uneasy that he was smirking at me instead of frowning at me, meaning that he was planning something. He took my hand and kissed it, the smirk still on his lips.

"I see that you are ready to feed, my pet," Sadiq purred. "The first meal is the most delicious. Savor it while it lasts."

"I won't enjoy it," I snarled, wrinkling my nose at him. "I'll make sure not to."

"Oh, you will," he chuckled. "You'll love every second of it." He motioned to the guards at the door. "Open the cell. Mr. Kirkland must enjoy his first meal."

They opened the cell door and the smell hit me again, activating some instincts that I never had before. But I froze, eyes wide at what I saw. A girl was chained to the wall of the chamber, her eyes wide with fear. She struggled in vain against her bonds, screaming for mercy. Her cries only aggravated me and her heart-beat resounded in my ears, increasing my hunger as she went on.

"Sir…" I heard Gupta say to Sadiq, his voice worried. "I thought you told me that she would be dead."

"Change of plans," Sadiq chuckled as he looked upon my stiff body. "Look, his eyes have already turned a beautiful scarlet." He turned my head to look at him but I quickly turned away, my eyes focused on the girl. "Go on, pet… You know you want this…"

I was entranced by the girl's heart-beat, by the blood flowing through her veins. I wanted it, I _needed _it. I suddenly felt something I had never felt before; the thrill of the hunt. I moved away from Sadiq and Gupta, treading softly on the ground like a cat. I watched the girl closely, my eyes never leaving her scared face.

"N-no!" she cried. "Please! I'll do anything!"

Her cries fell upon deaf ears. I hissed, baring my fangs, and leapt upon her, drinking as she shrieked in pain. The taste that met my mouth was wonderful, absolutely enthralling. It tasted so good that I didn't want to stop. I drank greedily, not even taking into note that she was stone-cold.

"Have fun, pet…" Sadiq chuckled to me as he had the guards close the door.

I finished in no time at all, departing from her drained body with a disappointed sigh. How quickly that had gone… I wiped the blood from my lips and suddenly, it all began to sink in. I had just killed someone. I had drained the life-blood from a living, breathing human being. I slowly backed away from the girl's dead body, pressing myself against the door.

I shook my head violently, trying to erase the horrid ordeal from my mind. No, no, no! This couldn't be real. It just couldn't be! I never had wished to take a life. I…

I curled up in a corner, sobs racking my frame. The images wouldn't go away, no matter how much I wished they would. The most frightening wished to stay in my mind, shaking me to no end. It was of my face, reflected her eyes. No matter how hard I tried, the picture of my scarlet eyes would never go away.

Never.


	6. Chapter 5: Caged Bird

**Hey! I'm back again! A few quick notes:**

**The poem featured in this chapter is "Sympathy" by Paul Laurence Dunbar. I thought that the particular stanza I used fit well with this story so I decided to use it for this chapter, aptly named Caged Bird.**

**Next, is a warning. This chapter contains non-con/attempted rape. It's not too graphic but I thought I should warn you before you read.**

**With that said, enjoy this chapter and please review!  
**

Chapter 5

Caged Bird

_I know why the caged bird sings, ah me,_

_When his wing is bruised and his bosom sore—_

_When he beats his bars and would be free;_

_It is not a carol of joy or glee,_

_But a prayer that he sends from his heart's deep core,_

_But a plea, that upward to Heaven he flings—_

_I know why the caged bird sings!_

-"Sympathy" by Paul Laurence Dunbar

The rain was strangely comforting. I watched from it fall from my window later that night, staring out dismally. I still couldn't forget that girl's face, how afraid she was… of me. I felt like a monster. I hated Sadiq for it, for promising she would be dead when I got to her, but not as much as I hated myself.

My door slowly opened and Toris walked in, his face sympathetic. He walked over to sit by me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It's not your fault," he told me. "Most of us feel like this after our first meal. You were just following your instincts."

"It doesn't matter," I muttered, touching the glass. "I am some sort of scum, aren't I? My reflection won't even face me…"

"Please, don't believe that," Toris said. "Trust me, sir, things will get better."

"Under Sadiq's thumb?" I asked. "I think not."

"Sir…"

"Toris, the only way life is going to get better is if I get my arse out of here," I sighed, tracing the path of a raindrop on the glass. "Or if I die first." I paused, thinking my own words over. Yes… that was right. "I'd rather die than stay here and be doomed to become Sadiq's mate."

"No! Don't say that!" Toris begged, his eyes becoming panicked. "He'll only fulfill that! If you keep refusing, he'll kill you!"

I stared at him, mulling over his words. Yes, there was that problem. My choices were clear: death or servitude, one or the other. It was simple; I would just have to make my decision.

"Then let death come," I replied icily, staring out the window again.

Toris paled, bowing his head in defeat. He had accepted the fact that he wouldn't be able to change my mind, no matter what he thrust in front of me. No matter the consequences, I would never give up my freedom… even if it meant certain death.

"Sir," he said after a moment of silence. "I came up here to let you know that you have a visitor."

"Ah," I muttered, slowly getting up. "Tell them I'll be down in a minute."

"Yes sir," Toris sighed, bowing as he left for the door.

I walked over to my bed, sitting down softly on the mattress. What would I face tonight, I wondered? Would Sadiq try to seduce me again or would things run smoothly as I sat by myself? I preferred the latter guess. I would much enjoy being locked up in my damned room than be anywhere near Sadiq.

But I still had to get _out_.

"Arthur-san?"

I looked up to see Sakura standing in the doorway, this time wearing a kimono with subdued colors of dark blues and whites. The obi around her waist was black and she held a small red fan in her hand. She bowed humbly to me, smiling softly.

"I was not sure if I should wait for you or not," she said. "I decided that it would be nice if I met you in your room. I hope I did not intrude."

"No, not at all," I assured her. "I was just thinking, that was all."

Sakura closed the door softly behind her and walked over to sit next to me on the bed. "What troubles you, Arthur-san? You can feel free to tell me."

"I-I fed this morning," I muttered, looking down at the floor. "I still feel horrible."

"It passes with time," she told me, touching my hand. "Trust me."

"That's not even the worst part," I sighed. "I was told my prey would be killed first. I was lied to. She was still _alive_, Sakura. I killed a _living person_." I started to tremble, my voice shaking. "I-I couldn't control myself… I just wanted it so much, I…"

"Arthur-san," Sakura said, stopping me from going on. "See past your emotions and look at what occurred. Sadiq-san set it up. He wants you to be confused so that you will need someone to turn to. Clear your head, young one. If you don't, you'll let him have his way with you."

I looked into her eyes, absorbing the information she had given to me. Once I cleared my head, I realized that she was right; Sadiq had been manipulating me and so far, I was dancing every time he pulled my strings.

"I want to get out of here," I said, pulling my knees to my chest. "I can't stand being here knowing that Sadiq is constantly plotting my downfall."

"I'll help you," Sakura told me, touching my shoulder. "I still have a promise to keep to my friend Athena and I will fulfill it with you. What do you want?"

"I…" I paused, searching deep within my thoughts. My family… I needed to see my family. I wanted to know if they were still okay, I wanted them to know that I was okay. "My family. I want to see my family."

Sakura paused, looking a little surprised by my request. Nevertheless, her face blossomed into a smile and she bowed her head respectfully.

"Very well," she said. "I will do anything I can to fulfill your wishes, Arthur-san."

"Thank you," I smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you so much…"

"Douitashimashite," she responded. "It is my pleasure. If you ever need to see me, Arthur-san, feel free to come to my coven's mansion. I promise that I will help you as much as I can."

I smiled at her, pulling her into a hug. I must have caught her off-guard, for she spluttered a very un-ladylike splutter and pulled away quickly. I blinked at her flushed countenance, confused at why she had acted in such a manner.

"A-Arthur-san!" she gasped, fanning at her face with her scarlet fan. "T-that…! I…! You must take responsibility for your actions!"

"Pardon?" I shrunk back, scared that I had angered a vampire that was surely stronger than myself.

"Western cultures…" Sakura sighed, fanning her face slower than before. "They are always so confusing. I apologize for my actions. From where I come from, we do not partake in such… physical greetings or forms of affection with someone we consider as friends."

"Oh… I'm sorry about that," I said, feeling quite awkward.

"Please, do not let it trouble you," Sakura said with a soft smile. "I will check back on you tomorrow, Arthur-san."

"Thank you," I smiled as she stood to leave.

She smiled one last time at me before leaving, quickly disappearing from sight. I sighed as I closed the door behind her and retreated to bed at once. I was relieved to make contact with the covers, sighing wistfully as my body sank into the soft mattress. The only thing that could tear me away from the horrid truths of reality was the cloud-like mattress beneath my aching body.

I buried my face in my pillow and let sleep take me far, far away from Sadiq, the mansion, and the entire world of vampires. For when I was at rest, I was at peace in my dreams.

…

Kisses were being placed on my neck. I leaned into them, smiling as his lips caressed my skin. I positioned myself into the blonde man's lap, looking deeply into his blue eyes. He kissed me, passion in those sweet lips. I kissed back, accepting his affection.

"I love you," he whispered in-between kisses. "Arthur… I love you… So much…"

"Take me," I breathed, feeling heat pool in my stomach. "Make me yours…"

He was suddenly on top of me, straddling my hips as he continued to procure more kisses from my lips. I smiled up at him and he looked down at me, such love in his sapphire eyes. His fingers trailed slowly down my collarbone, making a line to my belly button and even lower…

I awoke suddenly from my dream, feeling a heavy weight sitting atop my hips. I looked up to see Sadiq sitting above me, holding my arms down as he sat on me. He smirked at me and a lump of ice settled in my stomach. Panic arose in my chest. No… No! Not now! This couldn't be happening now! I had a chance, a chance at breaking away…

"Good evening, pet…" he purred, licking his lips. "Tonight is the night that you become _mine_."

I struggled uselessly under his body as he undid the buttons to my night-shirt, his nails scraping against my bare skin. I fought against his grip, fists aiming for any part of him I could reach. Sadiq hissed at me, baring his pearly white fangs.

"Careful with your hands, pet…" he spat, roughly holding my arms down. "Don't make me break any bones…"

I whimpered, feeling the bones in my thin wrists cracking. Sadiq chuckled at my pain, leaning down to capture my lips in a hungry, forceful kiss. I could have choked on his tongue, seeing as he saw fit to shove it down my throat. He parted, leaving me gasping for breath.

"Do you not like this?" he asked, his eyes gleaming viciously. I didn't answer, trying to catch my breath. "_Well?_" Sadiq's hand closed tightly around my windpipe, causing me to let out a choked grasp. I pried desperately at his fingers while gasping for air. "I love watching you squirm," he chuckled. "It really turns me on…"

My eyes widened as his other hand strayed to my waist, his fingers tightening around the waist band of my pants. With one great pull, my pants were removed and my underwear exposed. If still beating, my heart would have started to beat wildly in my chest. I struggled even more, despite the hand clamped around my neck.

Sadiq chuckled at me again, his eyes glinting with malice. I stopped when his rubbed his hips against mine, forcing a moan from my lips. The Turkish vampire snickered, his fangs glinting in the moonlight.

"You like that, don't you?" he smirked. "Trust me, pet, you'll like this very much…"

Sadiq succeeded in forcing another moan from my mouth by grabbing my sensitive areas, making me squirm underneath him. I tried hard to fight against what my body reacted to and let out a pitiful hiss, baring my fangs half-heartedly.

"D-don't… don't do that," I tried to snarl, my voice coming out as a whimper instead. "Get off of me…"

"Ah, my little pet…" Sadiq chuckled, stroking my cheek with a finger. "You have no reason to be afraid. I will try to be gentle…" His fingers drifted down-ward again, this time to relieve me of my undergarments.

"N-no!" I protested, batting his hand away. "Don't touch me!"

Sadiq's expression grew less amused and lines of anger began to form on his face. Fear started to clog up my throat but I remained strong, glaring daggers at him. I wasn't going to lose, not to him.

"You must understand, pet…" he hissed. "This is important to me. If I don't acquire a mate, I'll be looked down upon by society. I _must_ find a mate. My image depends on it."

"Your _image_?" I spat. "So you would force someone to lay with you just for your damned image!"

"That doesn't matter, now does it, pet?" Sadiq growled. "You _will _be mine. I will make sure of it…" His fingers drifted down again and I let out a vicious hiss, warning him away.

"Stop." I commanded. "_Now_."

Sadiq smirked once more. "Nothing you can say or do will deter me, pet. I will accomplish my goal…" He reached towards my underwear again, gripping the waist band.

"_Get off!_" I roared and flung my leg up, kicking him in the back of the head.

He hissed at me but I didn't back down. Instead, I grabbed his arms and flung him off of me. Sadiq sprung up from the floor with an angered hiss and grabbed a handful of my hair, dragging me off of my bed.

"How _dare_ you!" he spat. "How dare you touch me in such a manner!"

"Let go of me…" I muttered, ice in my voice.

"Never," Sadiq hissed. "You. Are. _Mine_."

"LET GO!" my fist flew up and smashed into his face, forcing him to release my hair.

Sadiq crumpled to the ground with a howl, holding his nose. I gathered my clothing, pulling my pants on and trying to button up my shirt before he could recover. Bronze eyes glared at me from over a chocolate shaded hand and a low, angered hiss shook my bones.

"You… _cur_," Sadiq hissed, lowering his hand to reveal dark crimson liquid dripping from his nose. "You will pay for this."

He grabbed a handful of my hair again, this time dragging me to the door. I whimpered in pain but followed as he led me down into the feeding chamber. I struggled against him, fearing what fate I would face down in the catacombs of the chamber. Every time I moved, his grip tightened on my hair and eventually, he moved his hand to my arm. He bruised my flesh as he violently pulled me down the stairs, eventually stopping at a chamber I had never seen before.

Its doors were granite and the handles were made of obsidian. The entire chamber looked like it towered through the entirety of the mansion, possibly peeking out through the top. I trembled in fear as I looked upon the ominous structure; what in the world did Sadiq have planned? What was lurking behind those doors?

"This is the ultimate punishment," he growled, wiping the blood from his nose. "Hopefully, this will teach you some manners… if you survive."

He opened the doors and I struggled against him, desperately trying to escape. But his grip was strong and firm; he had no intention of letting go of me anytime soon. The doors swung open.

To my surprise, the chamber was completely empty. Hanging on the walls were some chains and the stone floor was covered in ash. My blood turned to ice in my veins and I started to shake. Something in that place was so horribly foreboding…

Sadiq must have sensed my fear for he chuckled as he dragged me inside.

"You have great reason to be afraid, pet," he smirked. "Many vampires have died in here due to their… rebellious attitudes. Others have survived and were cured of their tendencies. I hope that you will be part of the latter group, my dear, for it would be most unfortunate if you perished."

Sadiq pushed me up against one of the walls, clamping a cuff to my wrist. I struggled against the chain on the wall, trying to free myself but no amount of strength would separate chain from limb. Sadiq smirked at me and pointed a finger upward. I looked up. There was no ceiling.

"As you can see, this is something I like reserving for the less agreeable members of my coven," he smirked. "You have until noon. At that time, the sun will be directly above this pillar and you will be dust in a matter of seconds. If you can convince me otherwise before then, I _might _let you out. Understand?" When I didn't answer, he grabbed my chin so I would look at him. "Answer me, pet."

"You're barbaric," I spat, snapping my fangs at his hand.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sadiq growled, pulling his hand away. "I'll make sure to get Gupta or Toris to sweep up your ashes after noon."

He left, shutting the heavy doors behind him. I glared at the doors and then turned a concerned gaze towards the sky. The sun would be rising soon and when it did, I would be doomed. And before you decided to remind me of what my options were, let me restate that I would _never, ever_ surrender to Sadiq. I wouldn't cry out for "forgiveness" or for help. If death was my way out, then so be it.

But was I truly ready to die? I thought back to the youthful man in my dreams; his crystal blue eyes and his shining hair. If he existed, I wanted to find him… and I wouldn't be able to find him if I were dead. I cursed and started to struggle against the chain, hoping that it would break and I would be free to break the doors open myself. The metal would not bend and I slumped against the wall in defeat.

This was it. It was the end.

The sun had started to rise…


	7. Chapter 6: Sunrise

**It feels like it's been a while since I updated this story so I decided, why not? I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you for reviewing. **

Chapter 6

Sunrise

The first rays of light shone in through the top of the tower, cascading down and breaking the shadows apart. I quickly backed away from the approaching light, staying in the darkness as much as I could. It wasn't an easy task, considering how my dark sanctuary was quickly being devoured by light. I whimpered as some of the rays hit my face, carving small burns in my pale skin.

I pulled at the chain again. It _had _to break sometime… But the metal didn't even want to bend. I attacked the links fiercely, pulling at the metal, but the chain refused to budge. I gave up on that and began to try to pull the chain from the wall itself, feeling the sun beating down on my back. I groaned painfully as the light seared my neck but I kept pulling on the chain binding me to the horrid chamber. Once again, it wouldn't move.

I fell to my knees with a broken sob. I was going to die. I curled up into a shadowy corner as the sun rose slowly in the sky, each second of life slowly flying away. I couldn't die, not yet. I still had to leave; I still had to escape Sadiq…

I…

I had to find the man from my dreams.

The light kept coming as the day wore on and I started to feel so tired, so weak. I hung limply from the chain as light was skewed across my cheek, creating an ugly burn. I screeched in pain and whipped away from the sunlight, trying to return to what was left of my dark sanctuary. The shadows were my friend, my safe-haven while the light was my enemy, a traitor.

I dared to glance up at the opening, almost becoming blind from the strong light. The sun was close to fully eclipsing the opening. I had little time left. Already I could feel my body slowly give up, ready to deteriorate into fine ash. I sighed and pressed hard against the wall.

I was ready. Death could take me.

The thick granite doors were suddenly flung open and a figure rushed in, wrapped in thick white cloth. They ran over to me, grabbing my face and looking over my injuries.

"Arthur-san!" she gasped. "Arthur-san, can you hear me?"

"Sakura…?" I asked weakly, noticing that my vision was becoming blurry. "Why…?"

"I will fill you in later," Sakura replied, fitting a key into the locked cuff around my wrist. "Let us worry about your health right now, Arthur-san."

I fell to the floor, Sakura catching me in her arms. Quickly, she wrapped me up in a shawl and carried me out of the chamber. As she left, I heard her say a few words to another person.

"You're an animal…" she hissed. "That chamber is only for criminals and unjust members of the coven."

"Sorry, Sakura…" Sadiq's voice hissed. "But I do not take kindly to assault."

"I highly doubt it was all Arthur's fault," Sakura whispered harshly. "I _know _you had something to do with this, Sadiq-san…" She paused and I felt her arms tighten protectively around me. "If you _ever _lay a finger on him again, I will kill you."

Sadiq chuckled, the sound causing chills to go up and down my spine. I peeked out of the shawl and saw that his eyes were blood red, his fangs bared. "Ah, my dear Sakura… Why so protective of the little whelp? You know I could break you like a twig."

"With all respect, I would like to see you try," Sakura growled and I could only imagine her eyes being the same aggressive color as Sadiq's.

Sadiq chuckled again and ice rushed through my veins. "Challenge accepted." Sakura began to walk away from him, holding me protectively. "Oh, and Sakura?"

She turned back to him and I prayed she wouldn't say anything else that would anger him. I didn't want to lose her; she was my anchor, my rock in a world gone made. I _needed _her.

"You shouldn't turn your back on me," Sadiq hissed. "You may not like the results."

"I will take my chances," Sakura spat back and turned away, taking me up the stairs.

I shook in her grasp as she carried me back to my room. I had been saved but at what cost? Sakura could be in danger now due to me. I knew that Sadiq would stop at nothing until he had me. She slowly sat me down on my bed when we arrived, looking over my wounds tenderly.

"I can't believe he would do such a thing to you…" she sighed, fingering the burn on my cheek. "What a horrible man…"

"Why did you do that?" I asked with a small sniffle.

"_Nande_?" Sakura muttered. "Because, Arthur-san, I made promise. I promised you that I would protect you from him no matter the consequences. I must keep that promise."

"But he'll kill you!" I protested. "You don't have to do this. I can… I can take care of myself…"

"I find that hard to believe, Arthur-san," Sakura smiled, tilting my chin up to look at her. "If you wish to get away from Sadiq, you will need my help. Trust me, Arthur-san. I can do this."

"But Sakura…" I whispered. "What if he kills you? I don't want you to die…"

"I am strong, Arthur-san," she assured me. "He, too, is strong but he can't touch me. I am from another coven and if he even lays a finger on me, he will have to answer to them."

"He'll do anything," I answered. "He won't care."

"In that case, I will be ready for him," Sakura smiled, stroking my hair. She then paused, glancing at my shrouded window. "We should leave. Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Hai, it will be a good time," Sakura smiled. "I will get you back to your family as I promised."

"That's wonderful," I smiled. "But… How?"

Sakura looked thoughtful and then her eyes lit up, an idea forming in her mind. "Do not worry, Arthur-san. I have a plan."

"What is it?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

She leaned forward, whispering her plan into my ear. I jerked away from her, shock on my face.

"Wha? I can't do that!" I gasped. "I…!"

"Trust me, Arthur-san. It will work," she said with a small, planning smile. "Now, let us take care of those burns…"

I sat still as she fetched some bandages and she applied them carefully to my damaged skin. Sakura looked so confident and sure of herself… Her expression made me feel confident as well and I began to sit up straighter. I was getting out of Sadiq's damned mansion, once and for all.

This time, _nothing_ would stop me.

**O.o What could possibly be their plan? Until next time, of course because I love my cliff-hangers. ;)**

**Also, Sakura and Sadiq's conversation mirrors the conversation between Mufasa and Scar in "The Lion King." So foreshadowing? Maybe. You'll just have to keep reading to find out.**

**Please review!  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Release

**Ze plan is revealed!**

Chapter 7

Release

"Sakura?" I asked after she finished bandaging my wounds.

"Yes, Arthur-san?"

"I've been having these dreams lately…" I told her, looking down at the floor. She shot me a weird look. "Gupta told me that vampires don't dream and I'm wondering why I am."

"What are you dreams about?" she asked me, sitting beside me.

"In all of them, I see this young man," I said, recalling my many dreams. "He has golden hair and his eyes are blue, bluer than any sky I've ever seen. And he's… so handsome."

"How do you two… interact in your dreams?" Sakura asked.

"We… erm…" I paused, looking for a proper term. "He always speaks tenderly to me and caresses my skin." I fingered the bandage on my cheek, imagining it was his warm hand. "We act affectionately towards each other and he always makes sure to kiss me, gently though like he's afraid of breaking me." I then became aware of the smile spreading across my face and my cheeks flushed.

"Interesting…" Sakura mused, a small smile teasing her lips. "You have a very special gift, Arthur-san. Some vampires have the ability to see into the future but such an ability is rare; it has not shown up for the last century or so. I think that you are seeing the person meant to be your soul mate."

"Soul mate…?" I asked.

"Hai," she smiled. "He's meant to be with you until the both of you are lost to this world. He is the one meant to be your mate, not Sadiq-san."

"So he's real?"

Sakura nodded. "As soon as we leave, we'll find him. I promise."

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Sakura. I… could never repay you for this…"

"Do not worry about it," she smiled. "Now, get some rest. I will be back in the evening so that we can leave."

"Thank you," I said again, bowing my head. "I won't forget the plan."

"Sweet dreams, Arthur-san," Sakura smiled, exiting slowly. "Oyasuminasai…"

…

I was thrilled to have him leaning over me again, his lips sliding against mine. The man in my dreams was straddling my waist again, drawing sweet kisses from my lips as I held him close. He drew away from me and kissed my neck, making me moan in pleasure.

"Arthur…" he whispered seductively. "Let me have you… I want you now…"

"Take me," I whispered. "I'm ready…"

His fingers slid under my shirt and peeled the garment off of my chest, leaving me exposed. My pants were next and soon I was naked underneath him. He straddled my waist again, looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you," he smiled, his eyes flashing yellow.

"I love you too," I replied and I kissed him as he entered me, the light of the full moon beating down on us.

Wolves howled…

I snapped awake, sitting up straight in my bed. That… what was that? I shook my head, rubbing sleep from my eyes. My so-called soul-mate had appeared again in my dreams. His appearances were plucking at my brain and every night I spent trying to decipher the meaning. What did this one mean this time? I couldn't tell.

I look at my window. Dark. It was already night. I threw myself out of bed. The plan! I needed to go forward with the plan! I quickly raced to a shelf, grabbing a pair of cuffs Sakura had given to me that morning. I then threw off my pants, making sure that my shirt covered just enough to the point of being seductive or sexy.

Before I had retired, I had gone to Gupta, telling him to inform Sadiq that I wished to see him when evening came. It was close to the time that I had asked him to come and I had to be ready. A knock sounded at my door and I rushed over to the door, throwing the cuffs on my bed. Sadiq stood on the other side, his expression serious.

"You wished to see me?"

"Yes, I did…" I muttered, opening the door enough to hide my exposed legs. "Come in."

"What did you wish to talk to me about?" Sadiq asked. "I do hope you won't waste my time…"

"I promise I won't," I responded, slowly closing the door. "In fact, I hope to spend as much time on the issue as possible…"

Sadiq's eyes widened at the sight of my bare thighs and I could already sense how aroused I was making him. I padded forward, trying to look as seductive as possible.

"I was thinking…" I purred, touching his chest lightly. "I was wrong. I should have listened to you at first. Being the mate to such a strong vampire wouldn't be such a bad thing for me, now would it?"

"Smart man," Sadiq purred, his eyes gleaming with lust. "I always knew you would come around…"

"Mmmm-hmmm," I chuckled and kissed him hard, trying to pour as much lust as I could into the kiss.

He kissed back hungrily and I made sure to move him back towards the bed, throwing him down on the mattress. My stomach lurched as Sadiq's hands moved dangerously close to my crotch. No; I had to keep his hands away and I had to keep him distracted. I deepened the kiss and pinned his arms down, keeping them away from my person.

As I kept his attention diverted, I grabbed the handcuffs and wrapped them around the bars at the head of my bed. I snapped the cuffs around his wrists and pulled back from his grasp.

"I didn't know you liked it that way," Sadiq chuckled, spreading his body out seductively.

"I don't," I said, standing up and grabbing my trousers. "Sorry, Sadiq but I have out-smarted you."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" he hissed, his face shocked.

"You see those cuffs?" I asked, pointing to the cuffs around his wrists. "Apparently, they're made from the same material as the chain I was wearing in that horrid dungeon. Vampire-proof metal must be all the rage these days."

"Who told you about that?" Sadiq growled, starting to thrash against his restraints. "You little bastard! Wait until I get out of here!"

"Sorry, Sadiq," I said, opening the door. "But you won't be seeing me around anymore."

"You!" Sadiq roared as I left in a rush. "Release me at this moment or there will be hell to pay!"

"No worries," I muttered. "I've already done my time."

…

Sakura greeted me in front of the mansion, a bright smile on her face when I arrived. I hopped into her carriage and we sped away, leaving Sadiq and all of his horrors behind.

"Shall we find your family, Arthur-san?" she asked me.

"Yes," I answered. "At once."

…

I was relieved when we finally reached Kliol. I had been plagued with nightmares as we traveled a surprisingly long distance. All of my dreams involved Sadiq coming back and enacting his revenge upon me. In each dream, he killed someone who was close to me the first being Sakura and the second being the young man from my other dreams. Kliol meant that I was so close to home and far away from Sadiq. It was the step that would decide my future.

We stopped at a small inn during the night, reserving rooms we could stay in while I went to find my parents. We could only stop for a short while because somehow, I knew that Sadiq would come back and when he did, I wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

That night, Sakura found me sitting by the window as I watched the moon rise. She smiled softly and took a seat next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You wish to see them," she said. "There's still enough time before sunrise. I will let you go look for them if you wish to."

I smiled at her and in seconds, I was out the door and on the way to my family's home. I was so anxious to get there and let them know that I was okay. I wanted to see my mother's face again, I wished to rough-house with my brothers again, and I longed to hold my younger brother Peter in my arms and toss him the air like I used to.

I ran quickly through the town, rapidly approaching my family's house. My head was throbbing with anticipation. What was I going to say? What would I do first? Would I hug them or just smile as they embraced me first? I brushed those thoughts away as I rushed forward, seeing the all-familiar drive and house in front of me.

"Mum! Dad!" I cried out as I raced to the house. "Peter! Malcolm! I'm home!" I then came to a full stop, staring ahead at the sight before me. "M-mum…? Dad…?"

Half of the house laid in shambles, charred from a fire that had happened long ago. Ivy had crawled up the walls and the weeds had become wild and unruly, dominating my mother's beautiful garden. I walked slowly through the rubble, fear crawling through my veins. What had happened here?

My eyes then floated to what was inside the house. My blood froze. No.

There were bodies.

There were bodies strewn across the ground, all of them identical to my family.

My breathing quickened and my vision blurred. I fell to my knees and stared at the corpses of my family as tears trailed down my cheeks. No… It couldn't be real… They couldn't be dead…

I pitched forward, letting out sobs as I clung to the grass underneath my palms. My family was dead and there was nothing I could have ever done about it…

…

I walked slowly back into the room Sakura and I were staying in, desensitized. She looked up at and smiled, not sensing my distress.

"How was it, Arthur-san?" she asked. "Were they happy to see you alive?"

"They're gone."

"Nani?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"They're gone, Sakura," I whispered, looking up at her with pained eyes. "They're _dead_."

Sakura's face was shocked as she looked upon my distraught expression. I broke down again, sobs bringing me to my knees. She fell to her knees with me, taking my shuddering body in her arms.

"Why?" I croaked, sobbing into her violet kimono. "Why did this have to happen? Things were supposed to change! Things were supposed to get better!"

"I'm sorry for your loss, Arthur-san," she sighed, stroking my hair gently to calm me down. "There was nothing you could do… We didn't get here in time."

I sniffled, allowing her to push me back at an arm's length distance. She looked deep into my eyes, her dark brown orbs soft and caring.

"Please, get some rest for now," Sakura told me. "It's almost morning. Once the sun sets, we need to be on our way. I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer, Arthur-san…"

"No, no," I sniffed, wiping my eyes. "We weren't planning on staying long anyways… But still, I would have liked to talk with them…"

Sakura pulled me into one last embrace before getting up to leave me by myself. "Get some rest for now. Sleep well, Arthur-san."

And she was gone, leaving me to wallow in my grief.

**So yes... depressing chapter... . Arthur's family was killed... but by whom? -evil cackle- You'll find out later. =3 Thanks for reading and please review!**


	9. Chapter 8: Nevermore

Chapter 8

Nevermore

"Child, why do you cry?"

I looked up at the woman through my tears, still sniffling. She looked down curiously at me, her long dark hair cascading down her shoulders.

"I… I'm lost…" I sniffled, wiping away my tears with a small hand. Small? I was a child now, looking the same as I did when I was only five years old. I sniffled again, choking down a sob. I wanted my mother… I was so scared…

"Lost?" the woman asked and then smiled at me, reaching out a hand for me to take. "I can help you find your way, little one."

I reached out to take her hand…

And woke to the sounds of wood splintering.

What in the world…?

"Arthur-san!" Sakura cried, running into my room with a panicked expression. "Quick! Climb out the window!"

"Sakura?" I gasped. "What's going on?"

"No time!" she gasped, throwing my window open. "Out! Now!"

I threw myself out of the window without a second word and she followed me, quickly ushering me to the woods. I looked behind my shoulder as we ran, watching as our room went up in flames. My eyes widened in horror as I saw a familiar face looking out of my window.

No…

Sakura pulled at my arm and we dove deep into the bushes. Her face was pale and she was shaking. I felt fear sneak through my torso. Was it that bad?

"Sakura, what happened?" I asked her.

"It's Sadiq."

My entire world froze. No. He was supposed to be gone. I looked at her, my eyes wide and horrified.

"What do I do?" I asked in a trembling whisper.

"Run," Sakura instructed. "When I tell you to run, you run. He knows we're here and that you're with me. I'll try to hold him off as long as I can."

"O-okay…" I responded, feeling myself start to shake. "But… what about you?"

"I'll be fine, Arthur-san," she assured me, peering over my shoulder. Her eyes narrowed and she looked at me urgently. "Run. Now."

I nodded. "Good luck…" I took off, not looking back as I left her behind me.

I ran so fast that I couldn't see anything around me. My eyes were blurry and I was focused on getting away. Suddenly, I was horizontal and sailing through the air. My foot had caught a tree root and I was sent tumbling into a ditch of some sort. I rolled for what seemed to be forever, eventually landing hard on my right arm.

I sat up with a groan, whimpering as my right arm throbbed painfully. I got to my feet shakily, trying to get myself to move forward. My body had begun to ache and I was shaking all over, fear crawling up into my brain. A figure walked to the ledge of the ditch above me, looking down at me with curious eyes. I recognized him as Gupta.

"G-Gupta…" I stuttered, still shaking. "Y-you… How did Sadiq find me?"

"We followed your trail," he replied in a monotonous voice. "It wasn't very hard."

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned. "Why are you helping him?"

"I'm helping him because he told me to," Gupta answered. "He is my master and I obey his commands."

"He has no control over you!" I cried, trying to get my point through the other vampire's head. "He can't control me. Why let him control you?"

Gupta stared at me, unblinking. "Because I have no other choice."

I sighed as he started to descend the hill and looked around. I could run… but he would catch up to me in no time.

"Listen," I said. "You have to let me go."

"Why?"

"I can't be captured by Sadiq," I begged. "Please, don't chase after me if I run."

"Why are you asking me such a thing?" Gupta asked, looking confused.

"Please!" I begged. "Please! I need to leave, I need to get away from Sadiq. Just let me go!"

Gupta was silent for a while, contemplating my words. He looked behind him, as if expecting Sadiq to appear at any moment.

"Why should I?"

"Because…" I panted. "You're my friend."

Gupta cocked his head to the side. "Friend…?"

"Yes, a friend," I nodded quickly, backing away at the same time. "I trust you, Gupta. I know you don't really want to keep doing this for the rest of your life. So please, let me go."

Gupta thought for a second and then nodded. "You may leave. Quick, before Sadiq gets here. He probably won't take too long with Ms. Sakura…"

My eyebrows shot up. "Sakura?" I gasped.

"I know what you're thinking, Arthur," Gupta frowned, easily knowing my thoughts. "Don't do it."

"I have to go back," I said, shaking my head. "I have to…"

"Then her sacrifice will be in vain."

I looked at Gupta, my expression softening. I hated to admit it but he was right. Sakura had given herself up so I could get away and it would be all in vain if I went back. I sighed and turned away from Gupta.

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll leave. Good luck, Gupta."

He nodded at me and I was off in seconds, rushing for the nearest form of shelter. I stopped about fifteen miles later, gasping for breath. I was still worried about Sakura and I felt horrible for leaving her alone to fend off Sadiq. I paced a bit, biting my lips until they bled, while making a decision. I looked back at the area I had come from. I had to go back. She had helped me so much, I needed to repay her.

I turned on my heel, racing back to where I had seen her last. By the time I reached our rented room, the entire thing had been burned to the ground. I turned to look at the bushes we had hid behind earlier. The foliage was shredded and there were definite signs of struggle. Trees and bushes had been decimated, a tell-tale sign of a fight between two super-strong beings.

I held my breath as I went on, hoping what I would find something that would be satisfactory. The last thing I wanted to see was another person close to me dead. I pushed on further, hoping to see Sakura sometime soon… instead I found blood. My throat tightened and my breathing quickened; no, I couldn't be too late! She had to be here, she had to be alive!

I moved faster, eventually reaching the ditch I had been in a few moments ago. I stopped at the ledge overlooking the bottom, ice starting to flow in my veins.

Sakura laid in the bottom of the ditch, blood pooling onto the leaf covered ground.

"Sakura!" I gasped, running down to her beaten body.

"Arthur-san…" she mumbled, smiling up at me with foggy brown eyes. "I thought you had left…"

"I had to come back," I told her, gathering her up in my arms. "I need to take you somewhere where we can get you taken care of. We just need a doctor…"

"Iie," Sakura replied with a soft smile. "It is too late for me, Arthur-san. I was strong but Sadiq was stronger."

"N-no!" I protested. "You can't die! I still need you! Please…"

"Arthur-san, I fulfilled my promise to Athena-kun," Sakura smiled. "My purpose in your life is done. Promise me, Arthur-san that no matter what happens, you will not give in to Sadiq. If you do, you will lose everything that you have worked for up to this point."

"I won't," I sniffled. "I promise…"

"Stay safe," she whispered, squeezing my hand reassuringly. "Find somewhere safe to go. He will always be looking for you." I nodded, trying to cap the tears that wished to leak from my eyes. "It is my time, Arthur-san. I am glad to have known you."

"The pleasure was all mine," I smiled, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Thank you."

Sakura smiled at me again, her eyes slowly dulling. "It was the best I could do for someone in need. And who knows? We may meet again in another life, Arthur-san." She then turned her head to the sky, looking wistfully at the stars. "I look forward to that day…"

"Me too," I smiled, holding her hand as she faded away. "Me too…"

"Sayonara, Arthur-san," she muttered, smiling at me one last time. "Gambatte…"

"I'll see you on the other side," I smiled as her eyes glazed over and her breathing stopped.

I took a deep, shuddering breath as I let go of her hand, laying her arms across her body. Using my fingers, I closed her eyes and the wind began to cover her body with leaves. I sat in the dark by her side, tears dripping silently down my face.

That was it then. The world had taken everything I had, prying all that I loved from my fingers. I had lost my family, my friend… hell, I had lost my bloody life. My human existence had been ripped away from me, torn away like my family and Sakura. I shuddered in the cold night, my tears finding their way to the ground. I had to start over, I had to leave before Sadiq got the chance to find me again…

I wiped my tears from my face as I got to my feet, glancing back at the covered body on the ground. I willed myself to keep going and to leave it all behind me. I had to accept it.

I was alone.

**Geez... I write depressing stuff... =/ But torturing Arthur and sticking him alone in the cold, cruel world is important for his character. No matter how much I torture you, I still love you Iggy. 3**

**I know. I'm a horrible person. ._. More will be coming soon and a Happy Thanksgiving to you guys! =)**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	10. Interlude

**Yes! Updates! First one in like... forever! I swear, I've been so bad on updating this one, it's not funny. And don't get too excited cause this chapter's short... but it's important! I swear on the awesomeness that is Prussia! I hope you all like it and please review!**

Interlude

_A hundred years later…_

"Push! Come on, you can do it! I know you can!" a blonde haired man assured his wife as she gasped and groaned from the hospital bed.

His wife had been pregnant with their first child for most of the year, a full nine months. It had been late the night before when she started to go through contractions, signifying the baby's arrival.

"Come on, love," he urged. "You can do it. There's enough strength in you."

"It's… harder… than it looks…" she gasped and the doctor readied himself for the arrival of the baby.

"I know you can do this," her husband assured her, rubbing circles on her dark skinned hand with his thumb. "Just breathe."

"Push," the doctor commanded. "I can see the head. You're almost finished."

The dark-skinned woman complied, letting a pained cry as the baby was finally delivered. Her husband knelt by her side, petting her hair as the doctor took the newborn aside for cleaning. He smiled at her, his blue eyes sparkling. This was the happiest day of their lives since their wedding.

The doctor turned back to them and handed the woman the baby, a smile on his face. "It's a boy."

"He looks just like you," the woman smiled, looking at her husband. "I bet he'll have that blasted cowlick too."

Before her husband could respond, the baby in her arms squirmed around with a little squeak. "He's quite the fussy little fella… I think he might have more of your personality."

"What should we name him, Alfonse?" the woman asked, looking down fondly at the babe in her arms.

Alfonse smiled down at the baby in her arms, putting an arm around his wife's shoulder as he looked into the baby's blue eyes. "I believe it's up to you, love. You have the right, after all."

The woman looked down at the baby cradled in her arms, touching the newborn's head softly as the babe began to drift off to sleep.

"His name will be Alfred," she said. "Alfred F. Jones."


End file.
